


You were so sudden

by Lizberry333



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I polished it up so it’s not awful, but still lovable, henry being a lil shit, its so fluffy i’m gonna die, now it’s even more adorable :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizberry333/pseuds/Lizberry333
Summary: Emma and Regina have date night and the goodbye kiss is...well you’ll have to find out ;)





	You were so sudden

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a pattern of sudden bursts of inspiration at 3 am.
> 
> Oops
> 
> Well anyway, here it is, polished and better than before, enjoy!

Emma walks her to the door because of course she does. Ever the white knight. Regina would make fun of her for it except she finds it endearing. 

“This was nice, even if you did end up eating most of my desert.”

Regina scoffed, “not most just... some.”

Emma chuckles, prompting a smile from Regina. She could get used to hearing that sound. Wait. Where did that come from? Her tongue darts out to wet her lips and catches slightly on the dryness. Why are lips so dry? Is she nervous? And Emma smirking at her like she knows exactly what’s running through her mind and all of a sudden she’s leaning forward to kiss that smug smile off her face, and all of a sudden their lips are together and God, her lips are so soft. They’d kissed before of course but they’re still in the puppy love stage where every kiss is magic and passionate and there’s fireworks and every other cliche she can think of and they can’t control themselves. All of a sudden her hands find Emma’s hips as Emma unceremoniously tangles her hands in Regina’s hair, grabbing onto anything to pull them closer. And all of a sudden she’s moving forward and Emma’s back is pressed against one of the pillars outside Regina’s porch and she never wants to come up for air again.

All of a sudden the door bursts open and their teenaged son shrieks in the most indignant voice  **“YOUNG LADY, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!?”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) I suddenly got a burst of inspiration and had to write this


End file.
